Can he save John from himself
by SuperSky Happy Super Friday
Summary: John Watson is a fourteen year old with an abusive alcoholic for a father. when he is not being beaten at home or bullied at school john sits in the redwood behind his house self harming and thinking.when one day his tree isn't empty in his usual spot sits dark curly haired boy. can this boy save john from his father and more importantly can he save john from himself. AU TEENLOCK
1. Chapter 1

_**This story has multiple triggers for drugs and cutting possible eating disorder and just a lot of dark thoughts in general. also swearing and possible Johnlock in later chapters this is AU. and it will be dark like very dark this first chapter is nothing compared to what Ive got up my sleeve so have fun. NO MAIN CHARACTER DEATH I promise.**_

* * *

John had never really been "happy" person. It didn't help the fact that his mother had died giving birth to him. something not only he blamed himself for, but also his father blamed him for as well.

When John was born his older sister was eighteen and leaving for her dream school that is until he "killed" their mother, and she went into a spiral. always drunk. always partying trying to forget that she would never see her mothers warm smile or hear her gentle laugh. so to help herself forget she moved out and left john to face his father's wrath alone. even when she was at home she was to wrapped up in her self-pity and inability to hold down a steady relationship that she never noticed the excessive amount of concealer her brother wore. or how her brother even in the hottest weather always had at least to layers on his thin frame. not that anyone else ever did.

No, no one ever noticed little John Watson. and now that he was fourteen john knew no one ever would. he had no plans for his future, he just assumed that one night his father would get to rough and maybe suffocate him.

_'no that is a much to peaceful way for me to die.' _John thought. '_maybe he will just keep hitting me until l I burst like a sack of flour. that is a better death for a - Murderer.' _he spat in his head. and looked down at his arms they are littered with the thin red lines that just proved how worthless he is.

John was sitting in the large Dawn Redwood tree behind his fathers flat. it's where he went when he needed to cut. he knew if his father found out that he would think John was trying to kill himself, and that would result in a very bad beating '_you want to die you worthless fuck your mother is dead because of you and you plan on killing yourself and leaving me too, you little bitch.' _john cringed at the thought. and returned to his attempt at finding and unmarred piece of skin. today had been particularly bad the kids at school had decided he was gay because he had not made any attempt to snog a girl all year, and he just couldn't bear the thought of his father hearing the rumor. john knew his father would probably attempt to beat it out of him, and it was already hard enough to hide his bruises now.

**"JOHN"** his fathers call broke him out of his reverie, and he immediately rolled his sleeve back down and jumped down.

**"JOHN"** his father called again.

"Coming father" john yelled.

when he enters their small living room he is thrown to the floor.

**"WHEN I CALL YOU ANSWER, THE FIRST TIME" **his father is red in the face and john could see the beer bottle in his hand. john had been on the bad end of a beer bottle once or twice and it was not fun. not that getting that beat with just his fathers feet and fists was fun but he deserved it, so he took it. luckily for john his father threw down the bottle and it shattered, he then gave john a nice kick to the stomach and proceeded to yell at him for killing his mother, and then told him to clean up the glass, kicked him again and went upstairs.

* * *

The next day, john woke to the sound of a truck. he slept on the couch so he opened his front door to see a moving van outside the house next door. no one had ever moved into 221 Baker street, and he is scared. what if they found out his father beat him. they wouldn't understand that he deserved it. they would just get his father locked up, and send him to live in a foster home somewhere. he couldn't let that happen.

He needed to think and in this house he always felt as if the walls were closing around him, so he went to his tree.

Perched up high like this he could breathe, he could think. what he thought about was last night. he pulled up his shirt and examined the bruises on his stomach and chest. they weren't that bad, he has had worse, but it wasn't what his father had done that troubled him it's what he had said. john had barely heard it but he could swear when his father was walking up the stairs he said

"Love is bullshit. Fuck that bitch for dying on me, and fuck caring."

Did his father really think that. john never believed in love, at least not for him. he is damaged goods a murderer that could never be charged, but did his father really believe that his mother had left them?

'_No'_ he thought '_No his mother didn't leave them. it wasn't her fault, it was johns'_

John sat in silence for a minute thinking about it reminding himself what he had done. before reaching into the branch he had hollowed out and pulling out his coping supplies.

* * *

**_Hi, so I hope you like this story so far. I was sitting on this idea for a while and I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I really hope you are enjoying it please leave a review saying if you want me to continue it or not a I have another Sherlock in progress as well it's called The damaged doctor and his returned angel. so check that one out too. please review I practically live on reviews. thank you so much for reading and I will try to update soon, Happy new year. BYE_**

**_-Sky_**


	2. Johns history

John was sitting across the table from his father, playing with his spaghetti.

"Eat." His father said in a voice that told john he was not in the mood for john. Not just Johns antics or games he was just not in the mood for john in general.

John twirled the spaghetti on his fork and stuck it in his mouth, chewed, and swallowed. he felt it roll in his stomach John hated eating. he felt he didn't deserve to eat, but he did because if he didn't eat enough he would pass out or something and then people would notice his secrets and then they would pity him, and he deserves their pity even less than he deserves to eat.

"Bitch." his father said.

"What?" John asked suddenly brought him out of his thoughts.

"BITCH." his father roared, and flipped the table on top of John and kicked his chair over.

"Father ah-I." John stammered.

"DONT." He threatened Grabbed john by the collar of his shirt, and pulled him out from under the table.

"WHY JOHN WHY ARE YOU SUCH A LITTLE FUCK UP WE HAD HARRY WE DIDNT NEED YOU BUT NO YOU FUCKING LITTLE SHIT SCREWED EVERYTHING UP." a nice kick to the stomach a punch to the face. john struggled to get away but his father just held on tighter. "WHY JOHN YOU FUCKIN BITCH." John was terrified tears streaming down his face, As his father kicked and punched he was crying too hot angry sobs.

"Da-." john started.

"SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP YOU FUCKIN-." A hard kick to the head and john couldn't hear the end of the sentence.

That was six years ago john had been eight. he still doesn't know what cause d his fathers outburst it wasn't the first time his father had beat him but it was the worst ,and most unexpected. the next day john started cutting. it wasn't a conscious thing when he started he had just been cooking breakfast when his father walked into the kitchen looked John in the eye and said."She would be ashamed your no better than me." and then walked out. john didn't even realize as he took the knife he was holding and was twisting it in his hard fist, in fact he only realized he was doing it when he felt the blood drip on his bare foot.

That's what john thought of during study hall. Some kid had made remark about john being a "Little fuck up" and he couldn't stop replaying that day in his head.

* * *

When he got home john was still thinking of six years ago, he put his book bag down by the door and began to walk towards the back yard he was walking by the kitchen when he saw his father shooting up. john knew his father drank lord only knows how his father didn't die of alcohol poisoning but john had never seen him doing drugs, and he watched with interest. John had smoked marijuana before but never done anything like heroin. witch he had decided was the liquid his father was injecting into his veins.

"Wadya want." his father mumbled.

"Nothing, Father" John said, and hurried to the backyard wondering where one would go to get heroin, and how much it would cost him.

* * *

In his tree john could see into the window of the house next door what he saw looked something like a lab he saw a chemistry set ALOT of books and what looked like a skull the people had moved in three days ago and he still hadn't seen them. he knew there was a boy in his year because one of his teachers had told his class a new student would be joining them on Monday. it was Saturday and john was not looking forward to it teachers always paired him up with the new kid because no one else ever wanted to work with him, like last year A new student Gregory Lestrade had joined his class and he had tried his darndest to get john to be his friend but sooner or later like everyone else he stopped trying he didn't tease john or trip him or call him names like everyone else did him Mike Stamford and Molly Hooper (both of which tried to befriend john at one time or another) just looked on with sympathy, and that was so much worse.

John just shook his head and turned back to his arms he had added Four lines today which for him was very few he normally had six or seven but he just didn't have the energy today so he carefully cleaned all his cuts bandages them rolls his sleeves down then he pulled his knees up to his chest and crossed his arms over them he was just so tired, so tired.

* * *

_**Hey guys so just giving a little more back story a lot more people followed the story than I originally anticipated so I will try to update often. im thinking Sherlock will make at least one appearance next chapter please review please I am begging please I don't care if they are good or bad just review PLEASE the more reviews the sooner chapters are up they really make my day. thanks for reading and have a goodnight.**_

_**-Sky**_


	3. Moriarty

Today was a Monday. and Mondays suck. john walked through the halls the sneers, jokes, and jabs not infiltrating his ears. he just kept walking hoping to get to his first class before THEY found him, but no luck just as he was rounding the corner to the 300 wing where his biology class was he heard it.

"JOOOHHHNNNY ." the telltale singsong voice of one Jim Moriarty floated down the hallway and passed the blockade john had made around his senses.

"JOOOOHHHNNNYY BOOOYYYY." that voice made johns blood run cold. he turned to face the leader of the school. he literally had his hands in everything from the druggies to the jocks he had a web that spanned the entire school, Moriartys they called him, and the only person that seemed to not be caught in Moriarty's was john.

"What do you want." John whispered.

"OH JJOOHHNNY What I WANT is for you to show some respect to your SUPERIORS. which for you is everybody." Moriarty sneered.

Moriarty and his gang began to surround John.

"I didn't do anything." John said feebly

"sure you did, fat arse, you were born." one of the bigger guys said.

"Now Seb keep your temper In check. we don't want a repeat of last night." Moriarty said, an evil smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

John watched "Sebs" eyes grow wide and his breath hitched. "N-NO, uhh No sir." Seb stammered.

"boys is there a issue out here?" Their teacher asked.

"No of course not we were just catching up after this weekend right Johnny boy." Moriarty smirked at John.

"Yep." Was all john could think of to say in reply.

"Well class is starting soon please hurry up." Mr. Lestrade disappeared back into the classroom.

"Your very LUCKY Johnny, Very." Moriarty said walking into the classroom.

* * *

_**Okay so I have so much writers block its not even funny you can all kill me for how short this chapter is and if you are alson following my other story and were hoping for an update this week uhh sorry. but I said I would update this story last Friday and holy shit its this Friday. also iwill make spelling and grammatical errors feel free to call me on that I try to have gooder grammar(its a joke) but it just dosent usually happen. next update will have at least a brief mention of Sherlock please forgive the shortness and REVIEW PLEASE. night.**_

_**-Sky**_


End file.
